


Stranded

by mordanbooqs



Series: Switch [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, Matchmaker Pansy Parkinson, Miscommunication, New Year's Eve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordanbooqs/pseuds/mordanbooqs
Summary: Pansy and Harry are throwing a no-magic-allowed New Year's Eve party and they pair them all to drive to the party's location. Hermione has to go with Draco, and she's been avoiding him since her birthday. When they get lost and end up stranded in the middle of nowhere, she knows she can't avoid him any longer.ONESHOT.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Switch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137572
Comments: 16
Kudos: 281





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Atrapados en la nieve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692375) by [mordanbooqs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordanbooqs/pseuds/mordanbooqs). 



> This oneshot was supposed to be posted BEFORE 2021, but I didn't finish it on time. Hope you enjoy it! (As I always say, please remember I'm Spanish and English is not my mother tongue, so there'll probably be some mistakes).

__

* * *

_I'm going to kill Parkinson_.

That was the first thought that crossed her mind when Hermione closed the lid on her mobile phone. Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter were the only reason why she was in this predicament – but she wouldn't kill Harry because this had all been Pansy's idea.

They had been dating for several years now, since Pansy joined the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as the newest addition to the _Hit Wizards_ , the subdivison comprised of a team of highly trained witches and wizards tasked with arresting dangerous criminals. Aurors and Hit Wizards often acted cooperatively, so they spent a lot of time together. Surprisingly, Harry and Pansy hit it off pretty quickly, despite the events of the past. Before Hermione had time to process their relationship, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy had joined her, Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville at their Leaky Cauldron's weekly meetings.

Even more surprising than Harry and Pansy's relationship was how swiftly they had all become close friends – including Draco Malfoy. The first night they met Hermione had arrived late. When she saw Ron and Harry laughing at something Malfoy had said, she thought for a moment that maybe she'd fallen asleep after her evening rounds at St. Mungo's and the whole thing was a dream. After all, she'd been afraid of revealing to her friends her growing friendship with Malfoy.

Ever since then they had all formed an unbelievably close friendship, and that year, Pansy had decided to throw a New Year's party. When Pansy suggested the idea to Hermione, she was thrilled: to spend the last day of the year in a huge mountain cottage, with alcohol, music, and her best friends? A brilliant idea!

What she hadn't bloody liked were Pansy's last-minute ideas.

_"There are two main rules for this little trip. The first one: you must leave your wands in here. Doffi, my trusted house-elf, will keep them until the new year arrives. Second rule: no magic until year 2006 starts. If we find someone doing magic, we will all decide a challenge for the rule-breaker to do it._

_You may be wondering how we will get to the house without magic. Easy: we'll go by car. Don't worry, I've taken care of getting some cars for us. The muggle car-renting service is bloody expensive, by the way. Now, I know not all of you can drive, so we have decided to pair each one of you with someone who can drive._

_There are five cars. Harry and I will take one. Neville will take another with Luna and Theo. Weasley will drive Daphne. Blaise will go with Ginny, and Draco will take Granger."_

Hermione wasn't surprised that Malfoy had a Muggle driving license. Nor was she surprised that Pansy had paired them up: since the very beginning of their friendship, it had been clear that she liked to play matchmaker. What did surprise her was Pansy's wink when she announced that Malfoy would be driving her. She'd always been very careful not to let anyone know how _he_ affected her, but it was clear that Pansy was more perceptive than she'd thought, and they were her next target.

What Pansy failed to realise was that nothing would ever happen between them. Malfoy had no interest in her that way, and Hermione was well aware that her colleague and –to everyone's astonishment– best friend had placed her in the friendzone. Until a few months ago, Hermione had dismissed her feelings for him as nothing more than admiration and physical attraction; after all, Draco Malfoy had become Head Healer of the Spell Damage floor and consultant healer for the Potions and Plants Poisoning ward at San Mungo's in record time –not to mention what an incredibly handsome wizard he was.

But almost four months ago, he'd brought Emilia Reggins to her birthday party, a trainee Healer at the paediatric ward. Of course, it wasn't the first time that Malfoy brought someone to their parties, but Hermione couldn't stand that fresh out of Hogwarts girl who followed him everywhere and annoyingly giggled at everything Malfoy said, interrupting them as if Hermione wasn't there.

That night she'd gotten incredibly pissed and judging by the looks Emilia sent her way the following week, she must had done –or said– something terrible. All she could remember was arguing with Malfoy; she didn't even know about what, she just remembered having a heated argument with him. Only then did she acknowledge that her feelings for him went far deeper than mere admiration and attraction. When she heard two healers gossiping about Emilia and Malfoy, she decided it was best if she didn't tell him about her feelings. She didn't want to ruin their friendship, and if he was in fact dating that girl, she wasn't going to get in the way.

She'd been avoiding him ever since. She worked longer hours to avoid having time to meet during breaks, she took different shifts, she bailed out whenever she could from the meetings with their friends on the weekends... For a while, Malfoy had been trying to talk to her to find out what was going on, but she always made up excuses and changed the subject.

And now, after avoiding him for nearly four months, she was stranded in the middle of bloody nowhere with him.

"Well? When are they coming to get us?" Malfoy's voice brought her back to the present.

"They're not" she sighed and crossed her arms, leaning on the bonnet next to the unfolded map.

"I beg you pardon?"

"You heard me. They're not coming, Malfoy" she said with a frown, "She told me that the only way to find us is with magic, and we're still ten hours away from being allowed to do magic," she kicked a pile of muddy snow "She doesn't want to be accused of cheating at her own game, and she doesn't trust what Nott and Blaise might challenge her to if she, or Harry, gets caught"

"So you're saying we're stuck here," he pointed to the car and then to the snowy scenery around them "for ten hours?"

"At least. That's if they're sober enough to work magic when midnight comes," she looked up at the white sky just as snowflakes began to fall. "Great," she muttered.

"Then we'd better get in the car. I can cast some wandless warming spells to keep the heat in the car, so we don't waste its battery," Malfoy held the door for her to get in first and then added, in a rather playful tone "They can't see us, so they won't know I've used magic... Because you'll keep my secret, won't you, Granger?"

She looked up at his face when he said that last part, and felt her cheeks get warm when he winked at her with that smirk of his on his lips. Did Malfoy just...?

No, no. _No way_.

"Malfoy, you know perfectly well that I'm not going to say anything" she muttered as she quickly turned to get in the car, but not fast enough to not see his smirk fade away.

"Yes, I know" he said in a much bitter voice before closing her door.

He headed to the other side of the car, got in, and silently started casting warming spells.

* * *

Hermione woke up shivering about five hours later. Malfoy had not spoken to her again, and the exhaustion of that week's work coupled with the uncomfortable silence inside the car had overcome her and she'd fallen asleep. She had immediately regretted being so rude when he'd clearly been attempting to light-heartedly break the ice. It was the first time in months that they were alone together, and they would be stuck there for hours.

She repositioned herself on the seat, rubbing her hands together as she looked to her right. Malfoy had reclined his seat so he could lie down, but he was wide awake, and his silver eyes were fixed on her. It surprised her to see the hint of a smirk form on his lips.

"It's getting dark and the temperature is dropping fast," he said in a calm voice, pointing to the dark forest outside "We'll have to cast the warming spells together to enhance its duration and effect. And we should try to stay awake," Hermione nodded, "and we should talk," he added under his breath.

Ten minutes later, they both took off their coats when the car started to get warmer.

"Are you hungry?" she offered him some energy bars she always carried with her for the long shifts at St. Mungo's "it's not much, but it's something"

"Thank you," he answered, taking it "That's fine. If I'd known this would happen, I'd have brought something myself."

They ate the bars in silence, and Hermione could feel his eyes on her the whole time. She shifted on the seat, not daring to look at him. Since when was she shy around Malfoy? Merlin's beard, not even when they were enemies at Hogwarts had she ever felt so nervous around him.

"Granger" his voice broke the silence. She answered with a muffled 'hmm' so that he would continue to speak. "Bloody hell, Granger, look at me"

She glanced to her right once more and found him looking at her, only this time there was no trace of a smile on his face. He was giving her a pointed, intent stare.

"Everything okay?" she nervously asked as she tried to avoid his eyes.

"Everything okay...? For fuck's sake, Granger," Malfoy exclaimed "Really? Are you going to act like nothing's bloody wrong? Don't," he stopped her before she could get a word out "You've been avoiding me for four fucking months, so you tell me what's going on. I thought we'd settled things on your birthday... What the fuck have I done?

_On her birthday?_

Bollocks! He must be talking about that argument she couldn't remember.

"Shit, Granger, say _something_. If you don't want me in your life, I'll accept that, but at least tell me so. We're... I thought we were friends, and friends talk to each other when they're mad"

Hermione closed her eyes. That was the problem. They were _just_ friends.

She couldn't tell him the truth, or she would risk losing him. But she couldn't keep avoiding him either, or she would lose him too - and she wasn't ready to get Draco Malfoy out of her life yet.

"I'm sorry," she finally said "I know I shouldn't have avoided you, but I was just trying to give you more space so you could hang out with Emilia," it wasn't entirely true, but it wasn't a lie either "We passed all our free time together," true too "and I know that Emilia already thought we were more than friends" or at least she suspected it, from the looks the witch had given her.

Malfoy stared at her with a frown for several seconds, until the corners of his eyes creased with amusement and a devilish smile slowly appeared, making her a little nervous.

"I see," he nodded with a dangerous gleam in his eye "All right, then. I forgive you, though you should know that your altruistic intentions may have been in vain. Emilia hooked up with Dean Thomas on your birthday and they've been dating ever since."

Hermione looked at him in surprise, feeling her cheeks getting warm again.

"Merlin, I'm stupid..."

"Yes, Granger, you are. Besides being a lightweight –and a lousy drunk. Clearly you don't remember a thing about that night... Tell me, why do you think Pansy got Weasley to take Daphne, and not Lovegood, or Nott?"

"Because she likes to play Cupid?"

"That's a valid motive, but not the real reason. Your dear friend Weasley defiled your guest room with Daphne that night."

"What? Why didn't anyone tell me about it?"

"Granger, we all assumed you knew. You and I caught them _red-handed_. I'll never forget that sight" he faked a shudder, making her laugh.

"Did anything else happen that night? Anything I should know about?

_Please tell me what we argued about that night._

He looked into her eyes for a few seconds before shaking his head with a reassuring smile. He opened his arms, beckoning her for a hug. Without a moment's hesitation, Hermione threw herself into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck and hugging him with some difficulty, as the gear lever was digging into her waist.

"I've missed you, Granger," he whispered against her hair, tightening his arms around her and drawing her in until she was sitting astride his lap "I've missed you so fucking much…"

Hermione let him hold her, whispering against his chest how much she'd missed him too. Malfoy's hands began rubbing her back, and a chill ran down her spine as his fingers slightly lifted the fabric of her jumper.

Hermione leaned back to look at him, suddenly becoming aware of the intimate position they were in. She was straddling his lap, her long cashmere skirt pulled up and crumpled over her thighs, practically exposing the black lace of her thigh-highs. Malfoy kept on caressing her, this time with his fingers lazily drawing circles on the exposed skin at the bottom of her back.

_What were they doing?_

None of this was normal. Yes, they were best friends, but as a result of the tortures they had endured during the war, neither of them were particularly fond of physical contact. Not to mention that Malfoy was the least affectionate person in the world. Other than the occasional greeting hug, the most they had ever touched each other was when he swung his arm over her shoulders on the rare occasions she didn't want to apparate or use the Flu network, and he walked her home.

Malfoy grabbed the hem of her jumper and slowly pulled it up, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Malfoy, what..." she tried to ask him what he was doing, but then he completely took off her jumper and threw it to the back of the car. He ran his fingers over her shoulder, across her collarbone and down the valley of her breasts, making her skin bristle wherever he touched her. She held her breath, expectantly, well aware that her nipples were hardening under the fabric of her bra.

"I have to confess that I've lied, Granger," he said huskily "However, in my defence I must say that I know you've lied to me, too"

Hermione frowned at him, trying to focus on his words, but his touch was making it hard for her to process what he was saying.

"Something else did happen that night," he kept talking in that husky tone while his fingers ran through the lacy fabric covering her breasts "We actually had our first real argument since Hogwarts," he grasped the front clasp of her bra, snapping it open and groaning when her breasts were exposed. _Why was she letting him do those things?_ "Fuck, Granger, your tits are much better than I had ever imagined..."

_Wait… what?_

But as she opened her mouth to speak, Malfoy closed his mouth over one of her nipples. Hermione dug her nails into his shoulders, arching her back to bring him closer. He first licked, nibbled, and sucked one nipple, and after giving the same attention to the other, he released it with a wet sound.

"You were jealous," he continued retelling what happened that night while his fingers played with her nipples "of Emilia. You wanted me to leave with her and never speak to you again. You have no fucking idea how pissed off I was when you said that Granger," he pinched her nipples hard, and Hermione had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning "I called you a hypocrite. After all, you came to my birthday party with Oliver fucking Wood, and spent the night at his bloody house, damn it."

"But..."

Malfoy interrupted her placing one hand over her mouth while his free hand went down her stomach. Any other time she would have complained about being interrupted, but right then all she could do was stare into his eyes, already feeling the wetness pool between her legs. The control he had over her body aroused her more than she was willing to admit.

"No, Granger, let me finish," his silver eyes held a dangerous gleam that made Hermione groan against his hand. "You told me that it wasn't the same because, as Wood fucked you, you pictured me being the one screwing you."

 _Shit_.

Had she really told him all that? It was true, though...

_Merlin's pants, what exactly had she done that night?_

"I must admit that it confused the hell out of me when you said that quite unexpectedly, but fucking hell, Granger. You have no idea how hard it was not to kiss you right then and there," his hand dragged the fabric of her skirt to pile it up at her waist. "Do you want to know what I did?"

Hermione nodded, breathing heavily. Her entire body was ablaze, throbbing, longing to have his hands everywhere at once. He moved the hand over her mouth to rest at the base of her neck to feel her pulse. His other hand was on her knee, slowly traveling up her thigh to the point where the black lace of her stocking ended, and her skin was exposed. Just a few more inches and he would be where she needed him most...

"I told you that we were a pair of idiots, that the only reason I had brought Emilia along was to make you jealous. I told you that if that was really how you felt, you should tell me when you were sober," his voice grew gentler and his fingers continued to follow their path, his thumb now brushing the edge of her red lace knickers.

_So close..._

"But then Monday came and you avoided me, and you kept changing the subject every time I tried to talk to you," he closed his hand around her throat, and she bit her lip once again to keep herself from moaning. "You are not drunk now, Granger, and it is time for you to speak,"

He drew himself up keeping the hold on her throat to bring their faces so close that his warm breath clashed against her lips. The movement brought their bodies closer together, and they both groaned as her heat pressed against the erection hidden beneath his trousers. With a grunt, Malfoy used the hand on her thigh to push her slightly away.

"Talk, Granger. Tell me how you feel."

 _Hot_.

Hermione grabbed the wrist of the hand around her throat and took a deep breath, struggling to get her thoughts together.

Apparently, in that argument that she couldn't remember anything about, she had confessed her feelings and had said a few things that she would have never said otherwise - like the fact that she had thought about him while she was with another man.

Apparently, in that fight, Draco Malfoy had admitted having feelings for her, too.

And because she couldn't hold her liquor, and she was the stubbornest person on Wizarding Britain, she had made them both miserable for months. Yet he had waited for her. He had forgiven her.

A burning sensation on her left ass cheek made her focus on his grey eyes again. Malfoy had just spanked her, and she had liked it. How could he even know she liked that?

He arched an eyebrow "I told you to speak, Granger. I'm waiting."

"I..." she wet her lips "Shit, Malfoy" she groaned as his thumb started stroking her over her knickers in featherlight touches that were driving her crazy.

"Speak up, Granger," he ordered, finally pressing down on her clit, making her whimper.

Hermione threw back her head and moved her hips against his hand. Malfoy pulled his hand away, tightening the grip around her throat and forcing her to look at him again.

"Do you want me to stop?" Hermione shook her head as best she could under his hold "start talking, and do.not.move" he moved the red lace covering her to the side and his fingers brushed over her entrance, smearing her wetness before his thumb rubbed over her clit right where she needed it "So fucking wet and I've barely touched you…"

"Oh God…" she mewled "Everything... everything you... Shit!" she tried to speak coherently, struggling to get out of the dazed state she was in because of his touch. "Everything I told you... that night... It's all true" she finally managed to say between ragged breaths.

Malfoy's face remained impassive, but Hermione saw a flicker of relief in his eyes.

"I still feel the same way..."

With his eyes never leaving hers, she felt two thick fingers slide through her slick folds and she could no longer control herself. She moved her pelvis until his knuckles hit her entrance. Malfoy tightened his grip on her neck again, placing his lips against her ear.

"Do. Not. Move," he growled in her ear just before nibbling her earlobe. Hermione moaned. "look at you, moaning for me. Fucking beautiful," he sucked the spot behind her ear, making her moan louder "You like this, don't you? Not being in control," he started moving his fingers inside her, brushing along her warm walls as she nodded. "I need words, Granger."

Malfoy squeezed her throat again.

"Y... Yes" she gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck to try to stay put.

"I know. I can feel your cunt trying to strangle my fingers every time I do this," he closed his fingers tightly around her throat again. "You deserve a good spanking session for ignoring me all this time" Hermione whimpered, feeling her wetness leaking down onto his hand and trousers "but I've waited way too fucking long for this."

He was staring hungrily at her mouth, and then those lips that she had imagined kissing so many times were crashing against hers with a gentleness that seemed impossible, considering the way he was holding her throat. Malfoy bit her lower lip, demanding access to her mouth, and she groaned as their tongues tangled together. He seemed to lose control when he heard her, and with a growl, his kisses became rougher, biting, sucking, dominating her mouth.

His fingers still inside of her, he kept pumping them in and out. His mouth was devouring her, and Hermione was making a great effort trying not to move. When he began to nibble on her jaw while his fingers curled and rubbed that special spot inside of her, she couldn't take it anymore. She moved her hands to unbutton his shirt, exposing his pale and toned torso. Malfoy stopped the kiss, breathing heavily to look her in the eyes. She gasped at the fire burning there, sure that they were a reflection of her own eyes.

Lowering her gaze, Hermione ran her fingertips over every mark that decorated his body, a blend of scars that had resulted from the _Sectumsempra_ curse and the various experimental curses Voldemort had tortured him with each time he or his family failed a mission. She hesitated when she finally reached the fastening of his trousers.

"Fuck, you're driving me crazy," he groaned. "Unbutton my trousers and touch me, Granger. I want to feel you come all over my hand with your fingers wrapped around my cock."

Hermione could not help but moan at his words, clenching the walls of her cunt around his fingers, feeling her juices coming out of her. She was very close. With clumsy but determined fingers, she unbuttoned his trousers and grabbed the waistband of both his trousers and underwear to pull them down. He took the hint and lifted his hips to help her, and then his thick, hard cock was standing before her eyes. She wet her lips as she watched his glistening head, a clear sign of his arousal. What would that delicious looking cock taste like?

"Shit, love," he mumbled, "hold that thought," Hermione ran a nail from his balls up its whole length, finally pressing her thumb over that sensitive opening on the glistening head. Malfoy hissed and his cock throbbed "That's enough. Wrap your fingers around my cock and stop teasing."

She obliged at once, and he tightened the grip on her throat to bring their faces together and kiss her roughly. His fingers increased the speed, flexing, pressing against that sensitive spot inside of her that drove her nuts, while his thumb rubbed her clit. Her body was building up, and she tightened her fingers around his magnificent cock. She was so close…

"Malfoy…" she breathed out his name between kisses "I'm…shit, I'm going to come"

"That's right, love. Come for me. Come all over my fingers. Come for me so I can pound my cock hard and deep inside of you," his wicked fingers and words threw her over the edge. With a loud moan, her body arched back and her thighs tightened as her orgasm ran through her entire body. She shuddered against him, trying to steady her ragged breathing. "Beautiful. You're fucking beautiful when you come, Hermione," he whispered, pulling her out of her daze. Both of his hands were now on each side of her face, his eyes looking at her with wonder. "Come here."

Malfoy lay down on the reclined seat, taking her with him. She could feel the soaked head of his cock pressed against her sensitive clit, making her whimper. How could she still need more after such an orgasm? She was throbbing just by the thought of his cock sliding inside her.

"I want to feel you inside me, Malfoy..." she panteed against his lips. "Please..."

"Mhhh" he kissed her slowly, nibbling and sucking her lower lip "Do whatever you want with me, Granger. I am at your mercy now."

Suddenly the picture of a blindfolded an hand-tied Draco Malfoy was planted in her head, and Hermione knew then that she liked to give up control as much as she liked to take it.

Placing one hand on his chest, she lifted her hips and used her free hand to place the head of his cock in her entrance. Little by little she worked her hips up and down, managing to take more of his thick cock inside her with every movement.

"Bloody hell, you feel like fucking heaven. So tight" his hands spanked each side of her arse, and then grabbed it to control her movements. Her hands gripped his shoulders to find some balance and she followed the rhythm he was setting; slow, deliberate. She rocked her hips in a way that made them both groan every time her clit pressed against the soft curls of his white-blonde pubic hair, the head of his cock hitting deliciously against her G-spot "Fuck me, you're soaking wet. I can feel all that sweet cream coming out of you" he bit her lower lip before passionately kissing her "Fuck me hard, love. Use me to come again."

Hermione followed his orders once more, using the hold she had on his shoulders for leverage to ride him. His cock went even deeper that way, and it wasn't long before she began to feel an orgasm building up again, ready to explode.

"Touch me, Draco... Please..." she asked him and he immediately complied, placing two fingers over her clit and starting a delicious massage "Yes, like that... don't stop..." Malfoy drew himself up, taking the reins of the thrusts, deepening them, increasing the intensity. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her towards him and kissing her desperately.

"Shit, Hermione. Yes. Like that…So Good. Fuck," he panted over her lips. "I'm not going to last much longer…so tight..."

His hand rose from her waist to the back of her neck, taking hold of her tangled, sweaty hair in a fist, forcing her head back to suck, bite and kiss down the column of her throat. His other hand continued its attentions to her clit as his cock pumped in and out of her ruthlessly.

"I... I can't take it anymore..."

Hermione felt her walls clenching down his cock when the orgasm hit her. He moaned her name against her throat and his thrusts became erratic. She held him tightly in her arms, their bodies convulsing against each other as his hips kept rocking lazily into hers, emptying his cock inside her. He hugged her back, resting his forehead on her shoulder as Hermione stroked the sweaty hairs on the back of his neck. They stayed that way for several minutes until she finally found her voice.

"Malfoy –Draco. I..."

"I love you, Granger" she felt him smiling against the bare skin of her shoulder.

"You love me?" she tugged at his hair to raise his head and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes. I have for a long time now. But you don't have to say it too, if you're not there yet..."

She put a hand over his mouth "I love you too, Malf…"

A few knocks on the window interrupted her, and Malfoy pressed her tightly against him to cover as much of her body as possible. Pansy Parkinson stood with a toothy smile on the other side of the window, holding their wands. Pressing the button on the door, they slowly opened the window.

"I see you've found a way to fight the cold... and to celebrate the new year" she smiled even wider "I'll just give you your wands, in case you want to continue your activities in a more comfortable place..."

After winking at them, she gave the wands to a stunned Hermione and then disappeared before their eyes. They both looked at the car digital clock; it was indeed the year 2006.

"Happy New Year, Granger"

"Happy New Year, Malfoy..."


End file.
